


Narnia three sentence fics

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Marsh-wiggles, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narnia three sentence fics written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart">rthstewart</a>'s <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html">three sentence ficathon</a>. I have made some edits since posting the originals on dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Voyager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An addition to the crew of the _Dawn Treader_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ruanchunxian0](http://ruanchunxian0.livejournal.com) in response to the prompt [ Any, any, I would follow you to the ends of the earth with only mild complaining](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3559395#cmt3559395)

 

Neepipeek was a Mouse who knew her own mind, and in the end she put her tiny little foot down. “I may not be the easiest of companions, but I would follow you to the ends of the earth,” she said.

“Lady, that is exactly where I am bound,” said Reepicheep, as he handed her up the gangplank of the _Dawn Treader_.

 

 


	2. Battle of the Bulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [saoirse7](http://saoirse7.livejournal.com) in response to the prompt [Narnia, Peter, relearning the art of war](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3612899#cmt3612899).

 

Emotions were running high after an especially brutal engagement, and it was only by putting his body between them that Peter managed to prevent one of his comrades from shooting a German soldier who had surrendered. As he held the man by his shoulders and talked him down, telling him not to be a bloody fool, Peter remembered a Leopard who had lost control of her animal instincts in the heat of battle, remembered how he had had to pull her off a wounded Telmarine; the expression on the man’s face as he came back to himself was so like the Leopard’s, it was uncanny. Their CO commended Peter later, and he privately marveled that such a raw recruit had known how to handle the situation.

 

 


	3. coup de grâce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan cautions the (former) Archenland Ambassador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This will only make sense if you read the precipitating entries, by [](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rthstewart**](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://psyche29.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**psyche29**](http://psyche29.dreamwidth.org/) in response to the prompt from [saoirse7](http://saoirse7.livejournal.com): "Narnia, Lucy, who says girls aren't as good as boys?" which can be found [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3602659#cmt3602659).

 

As the former ambassador is about to mount his horse to return to Archenland, Queen Susan comes up beside him and places a hand on his arm. He can’t help but flinch, but the queen doesn’t seem to notice; she only hands him a letter, saying “I desire you to deliver this to Queen Silla, and to give my greetings to her, to King Lune, and to young Prince Corin.” He nods and replies as best he can—Queen Susan is certainly more womanly than her sister, but in her own way she is as unnerving as the rest of her family. The queen watches him stow away the letter and adds thoughtfully, “Queen Silla has not studied the arts of war, but do not think that makes her weak, or that, as you would put it, she awaits the pleasure of her husband. In my letter I have begged her to oversee the selection of your replacement.”

 

 


	4. The Uselessness of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to gloom, Marsh-wiggles are in a class by themselves.
> 
> Moominland/Narnia crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [adaese](http://adaese.livejournal.com/profile) in response to the prompt [CSLewis & Tove Jansson, Narnia & Moominvalley, Marshwiggles & the Muskrat, the consolation of philosophy.](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3533795#cmt3533795)

 

Moldwort took the stem of his pipe from his mouth, wheezed, sighed heavily, and spoke in a gloomy monotone: “Well, Muskrat, you lasted longer here than any of us thought you would, what with the damp and the cold and the leeches, not to mention the stink of the bog and nothing to eat all winter long but pickled swamp grass and peat-cured eel…”

The Muskrat nodded stiffly and took his leave as graciously as he knew how. After living several months with the Marsh-wiggles he had realized that a comfortable bed and the occasional sweet were not incompatible with the contemplation of the uselessness of everything, and that exposure to a contrasting outlook did add piquancy to the consolation of philosophy.

 

 


	5. trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund gets more than he expected. 
> 
> MCU/Narnia crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://vialethe.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vialethe**](http://vialethe.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [saoirse7's](http://saoirse7.livejournal.com) response to the prompt [MCU/Narnia, Susan /+ Loki, you remind me of my brother](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4226787#cmt4226787). Possibly useful background [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4216035#cmt4216035) and [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4224227#cmt4224227). We are all _bad_ people.

 

The conversation was going swimmingly (and Susan was an excellent swimmer) until Loki peered over her shoulder and remarked "Your younger brother does not appear to be amused."

Susan turned to find that Edmund had stolen up behind her. "I'm a trifle hurt nobody thought to bring a friend for me, that's all," he said.

"Oh, surely that can be rectified," Loki purred, and before either of them quite knew what was happening he had taken Edmund by the arm and was leading him away. Susan wondered what Edmund had been expecting Loki to do, because judging by the expression on his face, clearly this wasn't it.

 

 


	6. A dismal failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The making of a Marsh-wiggle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [saoirse7](http://saoirse7.livejournal.com) in response to the prompt [Narnia, Puddleglum, if you think I'm bad you should hear the others](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4327139#cmt4327139).

 

“He’s a changed Wiggle, there's no doubt about that,” said Puddleglum’s sister Swampweed, shaking her head mournfully and taking a pull from her little black bottle. Uncle Muddygloom merely sighed and let his shoulders sag slightly in reply; it had been his idea to send Puddleglum up north on this doomed quest, thinking that it would curb his high spirits and instill in him an appreciation of the harsh realities of life, but against all odds the quest had succeeded and Puddleglum had returned even more cheerful and optimistic than before! Of course Muddygloom ought to have known all along that the plan to teach Puddleglum a more seemly pessimism would fail.

 

 


	7. Amorous birds of prey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Edmund rack their brains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one that's complicated. 
> 
> In response to [this prompt and fill](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4272867#cmt4272867) I posted the follow-up prompt _Haha! I wonder how he gets out of this one. Maybe by declaiming something from Spar Oom?_ and received [Treads on the Ground](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4315107#cmt4315107). Ahem. And then I wrote this in response (once again going over the three-sentence mark).

 

The next morning after the princess had departed (in something less than a huff, largely due to Susan’s intervention, which she admitted she rather owed her brother) Peter called Edmund into the library and asked him how much Shakespeare he could remember.

“I don't know, it's been such a long time. Let's see..."Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"...bits of Hamlet...bits of Henry V. Why?”

After a brief digression into the potential utility of the St. Crispin's Day speech, Peter explained why he wanted to know. Once Edmund had finished laughing he asked, “Does it have to be Shakespeare?”

“Of course not. What else do you have?”

“I think I can remember most of _To His Coy Mistress_. That one could get you into real trouble, though, especially if the lady likes it…”

"I'll keep it in reserve," said Peter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _To His Coy Mistress_ ](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/173954)


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from a wiggle mother's pre-nuptial sex advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to [a series of fills](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4374755#cmt4374755) written in response to my own prompt, _Narnia, any, Marsh-wiggle courtship_.

 

"You mean...like frogs?" her daughter asked.

"Well, no, not like frogs...." Sombersilt racked her brains and decided to fall back on what her own mother had told her: "You'll work it out somehow, and if you don't...well, there are worse problems to have in a marriage."

 

 


	9. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://syrena-of-the-lake.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**syrena_of_the_lake**](http://syrena-of-the-lake.dreamwidth.org/) in response to the prompt [Narnia/Spare Oom, Susan, The crows bring her gifts](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4487651#cmt4487651).

 

After the train accident Susan had a lot to do because there was nobody else left except Harold and Alberta, who weren't much help, and besides, she needed something, some task, to keep her going lest she fall apart altogether.

When she was exhausted from responding to letters of condolence, and from sorting through all of her parents' belongings—and Peter's, and Edmund's, and Lucy's, not to mention Professor Kirke's, because it turned out that he had bequeathed what was left of his mismanaged fortune to Peter—and from talking to solicitors and bankers and Inland Revenue bureaucrats, all wearing drab grey suits and somber expressions, and from placating librarians from Cambridge University, King's College London, and the British Museum, all of whom were eager to get their hands on the professor's papers, and from deflecting offers of "a shoulder to cry on" from various men—Polly Plummer’s nephew, Jill Pole’s brother, several friends of Peter's and Edmund's, and, most disturbingly, two old friends of her father’s, both of them married—then she had to do something simple and mindless to keep the weight of her grief from crushing her; and the thing she found herself doing more and more often was feeding birds in the back garden of her parents' house in Finchley.

There were sparrows and pigeons and starlings, and one day there was a big black crow that looked at her with undeniable intelligence and hung about after it had eaten its fill, almost as though it were trying to keep her company, so that when it flew away she felt unaccountably bereft; but then it returned carrying a small, battered wooden box in its claws, and after she prized open the box and found that it contained some very curious green and yellow rings she looked up to see the crow watching her, its head cocked expectantly.

 

 


	10. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustace stands up to Carter about the rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [marmota_b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b) in response to the prompt [Narnia/Spare Oom; Eustace; Experiment House and the rabbit](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4489443#cmt4489443).

 

Experiment House accommodated the requirements of its vegetarian students (otherwise Harold and Alberta would never have sent Eustace there), but _They_ did not; and thus it was that one afternoon Eustace found himself desperately racking his brains trying to think of a way to prevent Carter from forcing young Henderson to kill, cook, and eat his own pet rabbit. Carter was a brawny fellow and had several of his chums backing him up, so physical resistance was not likely to be much use, but when Carter started going on about how vegetarians were hypocrites and cowards, and that they didn’t really care about killing animals, they were just ponces who couldn't stand even the idea of a little blood, Eustace knew he had the answer.

“I say,” said Eustace, “isn't your dad a conscientious objector?”—and while he was having his face pushed into the dirt, Henderson fled with the rabbit.

 

 


	11. Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabadash holds his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://heliopausa.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**heliopausa**](http://heliopausa.dreamwidth.org/) who is [Heliopause](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/pseuds/Heliopause) in response to the [prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4576227#cmt4576227) Narnia; Susan, Rabadash; "how meekly and courteously he consorted with us the space of seven days."

 

Knowing something of Northern weaknesses and foibles Rabadash tread very carefully during his sojourn in Narnia, but when Queen Lucy _laughed_ at something he had not intended as a jest he came near to losing his composure—indeed it was only Queen Susan’s timely intervention that saved him from a disastrous outburst. “My royal sister means no discourtesy,” she said, laying a hand upon his arm, and the pleasurable shock of being touched so familiarly quickly overwhelmed his outrage; for this, he could endure the insult of the young queen’s amusement! Besides, once he brought his prize back to Tashbaan, Queen Lucy, with her strange eyes and disquieting manner, would be far, far away.

 

 


End file.
